


Growing Pains (flashback)

by orphan_account



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, lots of birthday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you who either liked my baby Legolas or thought he grew up too fast....</p><p>Here you go!</p><p>(And it hopefully soothes your broken heart after what I've done to you >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains (flashback)

(4 years...)

There was little light filtering through the curtains when Thranduil opened his eyes. A small, warm body rested above his own broad one, a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek repeatedly.

"Ada," a soft, high-pitched voice whispered.

Thranduil brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. 

"Ada?"

"Yes, baby?" the author finally responded, voice deep and slightly raspy, opening his blue eyes again and discovering the angelic-faced toddler only centimeters away from his own.

A large, toothy smile appeared and his countenance lit up. "Happy birthday!"

The words were a surprise, for Thranduil had been working so intensely the last few days in order to finish his book, and he let out a laugh when he had realized his child had remembered when he could not.

"Thank you, iôn-nín," he cupped the four year old's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I made you breakfast!" Legolas cried suddenly, breaking away to bend over and grab the tray from the stand beside Thranduil's (their) large bed.

"Oh, really?" Thranduil sat up in the bed with a smile, the white sheets falling from his shoulders and leaving his chest bare. The warm summer atmosphere immediately warmed his skin, whereas the sweet smile on Legolas' face warmed his heart.

"Yeah!" Legolas said proudly, laying the plastic, blue tray on his father's lap. "I made you toast, and poured you some OJ, and got you some cereal!"

Thranduil let out a laugh, but it wasn't a patronizing one. His son was so adorable and thoughtful, if he didn't laugh, he was sure he would self-combust from the fluff.

Then Thranduil inwardly grimaced. No doubt there were spills of milk and juice all over the kitchen counters and floors.

The author then noticed that Legolas was watching him anxiously, his wide smile betraying his nervousness.

"Thank you, my love," Thranduil said sincerely, picking up the spoon and satisfying his child by taking a large bite of the cereal and moaning. "This is the best cereal I've ever eaten, iôn!"

"Yay!" Legolas jumped up with a happy squeal, excitement coursing through his veins and turning his little soul on. He jumped off the bed with a hasty, "Be right back!!" before he disappeared at lightening speed.

Thranduil chuckled, shaking his head a little. Although he spoiled his son, the latter never failed to return the favor.

As he put away the last remnants of the cereal into his stomach, Legolas came running in again, jumping on the bed and bolting toward Thranduil all in one swift movement. He dropped the things he was holding and latched onto his father's neck with his small arms, part of his face pressing into Thranduil's cheek.

The unexpected movement made Thranduil hiss in pain as he felt his open flesh being pressed against, and Legolas gasped, pulling away and looking at the author concernedly. 

"Ada?" he whispered, touching Theanduils cheek gently, under the delusion he was touching flawless, pale skin when in reality it was burned off, gaping flesh.

When Thranduil recovered, he let out a soft sigh, ignoring the burning pain still throbbing in his cheek. "I'm fine, my love."

"Did I hurt you?" The question was small, sudden, full of fear and regret, and Thranduil looked at his child, framed his cheek with his large, battle-roughened hand, and whispered, "Never."

Legolas stared skeptically at his father, and it was only till Thranduil smiled reassuringly that he lit up again.

"I got you a present and made you a poem," Legolas said, picking up the objects he left on top of the sheets.

He handed Thranduil a silver piece of paper. "Here's your poem."

Thranduil opened it, smiling when he remembered that it was only the other day when he explained what a poem was to his little love (who he was quite sure still didn't understand the concept), unsure of what he would find.

Dead center in the middle of the card were the words, shaky and slightly deformed, but warmed Thranduil's heart so quickly he was afraid it would explode:

"I love you."

He looked up at the little boy who was staring at his hands with a nervous smile on his face, and held out his arms. "Come here, baby."

Legolas obediently crawled into his arms, latching onto Thranduils waist tightly.

"I love you too, my darling," the author replied, leaning down and giving his son's small lips a quick peck.

Legolas reached out blindly, a smile on his face when he gripped the wrapped object, and shoved it in between the both of them.

"Open your present, Ada!"

"Okay, okay, you little bully," Thranduil laughed, taking it from his son's small, slender hands.

Legolas settled into his lap as he began carefully peeling back the blue and red striped paper. He was unsure of what the wrapped object was (last year, it was the very last box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch), and when he opened it completely..

His heart stopped.

"Do you like it, Ada?" Legolas inquired, arms wrapping around Thranduil's neck and his small lips pressing against his cheek.

"Legolas," Thranduil breathed, staring at his son's absolute, most favorite stuffed-plush-elk-toy. He looked at his child, confusion clear on his youthful features. 

"I decided to give you my most favorite toy," Legolas began explaining, an almost shy smile on his sweet face, "because...I always hug it whenever I'm away from you with momma and it makes me happy 'cuz it reminds me of you."

Legolas ran the back of his delicate knuckles against his father's cheek in a gentle caress. "I want you to have something just in case..."

"Just in case?" Thranduil prompted.

"Just in case I.." Legolas paused, glancing up at Thranduil with his large, blue eyes. "Just in case I'm not here to give you a hug anymore."

"Not here?" Thranduil repeated, and sadness flooded into his heart. The thought of existing without his angel when he just got him back was almost too much to bear.

"In case I have to leave," Legolas clarified, hand coming up and weaving into his golden hair. 

Thranduil was silent for a long while, because his heart and fëa hurt immensely, and when he talks again, his voice is low, and full of grief.

"I don't want to lose you," and it was one of the most true things he'd ever say.

"I won't ever leave you because I want to," reassured the flaxen-haired angel, and it sounded like a promise, so it soothed Thranduil's aching heart if only for a moment.

"Now, don't be sad," Legolas murmured, pressing another kiss to the author's cheek. "I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"Then you will be with me forever," Thranduil turned his head and met his Prince's lips in a chaste kiss.

When Legolas pulls away, his head is tilted down, eyelashes flush against his pale, smooth cheeks, a small smile on his rosy lips as he whispered, "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I've already begun a sequel for Growing Pains, rest assured! It will most probably be uploaded next Friday!!  
> Also, I've begun a few other works that are still in the conception stage.  
> One involves a vampire Thranduil..  
> The other a zombie apocalypse (and moar baby Legolas ^.^)  
> So....  
> Hopefully you guys won't be too opposed to those works and read them and enjoy them like you did with my last two works!  
> Thanks so much for the support and the love!!! Please keep reading  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
